heroismfandomcom-20200216-history
The Last Straw/Gallery
Gallery Images Merida fury.png|Merida slashing the family tapestry in a fury during an argument with her mother. 4afcba05-38ef-4a44-905b-aeb0ce4065c5.jpg|Owen Grady knocking the dinosaur models off the table in anger, fed up with Claire Dearing rejects the killing of The Indominus Rex. Furious Garfield.jpg|Garfield furiously knocking Odie's ball aside, fed up with Odie getting all the attention.. 4ZOuZRUGTLz.jpg|Mr. Bean see Irma dancing with a man before he switch off the light switch in jealousy. Anya Dmitri arguement.jpg|Anya's breaking point when she realizes Dimitri lied to her when they first met King Triton's destroying Ariel's treasures.png|King Triton demolishing Ariel's treasures in a bid to protect her from the human world Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-7188.jpg|Simba defiantly argues with his daughter Kiara, resulting to defying his father's paw prints that he himself must follow and breaking the Circle of Life. File:What-.png|Cyborg breaking point when he and Robin argue after failing to stop Cinderblock, and he quits the Titans in a rage. Tonguc furiously disowns Shero and blame him for losing his house due to overdue rent.png|Tonguc breaking point and kick out Shero from house due to overdue rent. Garnet furiously disowns Pearl.png|Garnet's breaking point after realizing Pearl's trick with fusion into Sardonyx for her own selfish needs. File:GohanTurningSSJForVidel.jpg|Gohan's breaking point when he sees his girlfriend, Videl getting brutally beaten by her opponent. File:Batman-robin-movie-screencaps.com-9424.jpg|Robin snapping, when he tells Batman that he doesn't need his help after a harsh argument with him about Poison Ivy's kiss. File:Ranting_Mom.jpg|Carey Martin finally snapping and and she yells at Zack and Cody for their disobedience and sneaking out to London's Internet Show. File:Vlcsnap-2015-06-02-18h57m45s849.png|Jeff the Spider's breaking point when he yells at Billy for being a really horrible father to him. Drake_Parker_getting_mad.PNG|Drake Parker's breaking point when yells at Josh about the foam finger from eight years ago and shouts, "I'm moving out!" Shrek4-disneyscreencaps.com-1327.jpeg|Shrek finally reaching his breaking point and smashing his kids' birthday cake with his fist before storming out of the party. File:RunawayAngelica-DrewSendsAngelicaToHerRoom.jpg|Drew Pickles' breaking point when he yells at Angelica for wrecking his home office and sending her to her room. File:ChannelChasersPt1-591.jpg|Mr. Turner's breaking point, when he finally snaps about not winning all of the awards and money after losing the cleanest house award to Mr. Dinkleberg. Twilight Sparkle snaps at Pinkie Pie in rage MLPTM.jpg|Twilight Sparkle finally losing her temper with Pinkie Pie for not understanding that it's Twilight Tempest wants, for Tempest has set a trap for Twilight, using the others as bait, resulting in the friends parting ways. Incredibles-disneyscreencaps.com-3461.jpg|Bob Parr furiously grabs Mr. Huph by the throat for forcing him to leave an innocent citizen get mugged, before tossing him through several walls, severely injuring him. Miguel argument.png|Miguel Rivera's breaking point when his family reject his desire to be a musician, culminating in them smashing his guitar. Eep furious her family shattered her shell.jpg|Eep Crood reaching her breaking point when her family smashes the shell Guy gave her. Furious Drew Pickles.png|Drew Pickles seething with fury upon hearing his brother lost Angelica. Star-Lord and Gamora breaking up a bar fight between Groot, Drax and Rocket.png|Star-Lord and Gamora reaching their breaking point as Groot, Drax and Rocket argue. Woody yelling at Buzz.jpg|Woody finally snapping at Buzz's deluded belief of being a real Space Ranger. Chiron revenge.png|Chiron's breaking point when all the abuse he suffers leads to him getting revenge on Terrel Littlefoot and Cera fighting after she insults his mother.jpg|Littlefoot and Cera's breaking points when they argue about finding the Great Valley. jane_final straw.png|Jane reaching the end of her rope after the Lost Boys tear her notebook. File:S12e21_51.jpg|Stewie Griffin's breaking point when he throws a temper tantrum after Peter and Chris destroyed the living room and the TV while playing Unga Bunga. Coraline attacking Wybie with her shoes.png|Coraline furiously chasing Wybie out of her house and throwing boots at him after the latter doesn't believe her about the Other World and calls her "crazy". max_breaking_point.png|Max Engel reaching his breaking point after his cousins' teasing goes too far AWTHOR.png|Arthur Reed furiously punching D.W. for breaking his model plane after he told her several times not to touch it. Dan vs Chris.png|Dan furiously fighting Chris about which prizes they won. The-Last-Kiss-the-last-kiss-10541681-500-375.jpg|Michael's breaking point at Jenna, when he hears that he wants to go back with Kim, he yells and curses at her and storms out of the house. Ron Stoppable's public freakout.png|Ron Stoppable's breaking point, oupled with Kim's relationship with Eric blossoming, and Bueno Nacho becoming overcrowded with a horde of kids begging for the new Diablo toy, Ron is finally pushed over the edge and he snatches the reporter's microphone and screams that he's losing everything he ever loved. Olie is angry and rude to Screwy.PNG|Olie Polie's breaking point at Screwy, after finding out that there is nothing wrong with having points. Professor Utonium enraged with Miss Keane.PNG|Professor Utonium angry with Miss Keane, that he never date her who doesn't believes his stories and slams the phone before sulking. Max Goof releasing stress.jpg|Max Goof's breaking point at Goofy for causing him to lose the qualifying rounds with the Gammas at the College-X games. Linda Flynn and Lawrence Fletcher scolding Candace.jpg|Linda Flynn-Fletcher's breaking point at Candace for throwing a wild party against her and Lawrence Fletcher's wishes. Furious Sir Topham Hatt.jpg|Sir Topham Hatt finally snapping, thinking that Thomas was chasing Ryan with the dynamite (not knowing Thomas was actually trying to save everybody from getting blown up) and cruelly & unfairly sends him to his shed in disgrace. John Bennett gets mad.jpg|John Bennett reaching his breaking point at Ted for making him abandon Laurie in favor of him. Woody yelling at Buzz.jpg|Woody reaching his breaking point and yelling at Buzz, who still believes that he is a real space ranger. Videos Shrek Forever After Party Scene|Shrek going through tons of stress at his children's birthday party, eventually losing his temper and smashing the cake. Mr. Incredible vs his Boss|Bob Parr losing his temper at his callous boss Mr. Huph for forcing him to leave an innocent get mugged before literally throwing him through several walls, badly injuring him. Category:Galleries